


You're so on

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Rivals in a Secret Relationship, it's short, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Day 5 ClexaWeek2018: Rivals in a Secret RelationshipHigh school AU, something ticks off Lexa and of course it was Clarke.





	You're so on

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but it's something!

“Have you seen…oh shit." Clarke curses when she sees Lexa turn in the corner and sees the blazing fire in her eyes. Whoever is in her path quickly scurries down and some of them even point to where the blonde is, knowing the brunette's state of mind always involved her in some way. It was no secret that they were sort of enemies that had so much chemistry that no one knew if at some point that would end up being ww3 or they would end up fucking each other brains out. 

Everyone hoped for the latter. 

But assuming how ‘the commander’ was out for blood (usually you could find her in the field) now it was directed towards one goal, and that goal had a name, Clarke Griffin it wouldn’t end up being good. 

"Hide me!" Clarke quickly hides behind Octavia which is stupid enough because she's so small and everyone is clearly enjoying the display and they go as far as loudly say her name. 

"Clarke what are you doing?" 

"Princess, you're not fooling anyone." 

"Clarke, why are you hiding from Lexa again?" 

Ok maybe they were genuinely curious about what their friend did, but still they could’ve gone with a less obvious and annoying displays. 

Clarke is in the process of hitting the person who is near her who is a laughing Bellamy, but about mid punch she's stopped by the angelical voice of Lexa, who says her name like it was the best word in her vocabulary and it confuses her and-

"Clarke!" Lexa breaks the tight circle of friends and grabs the blonde rather gently (but nobody can see that) and pulls her towards an empty room and closes it behind her. 

Clarke goes to the opposite side of the room while Lexa paces in front of her. "What were you thinking? You can't dismiss my authority just because your chair of activities. I'm the class president and what I say it goes. You must obey." Her tone and her words are final and leave no room for discussion but when has Clarke kept quiet. She’s as stubborn as the brunette is and she’s not going to “obey.”

"Like hell I do." Clarke fumes and takes steps closer to the brunette and backs her against the table. 

"You-" Lexa starts but Clarke covers her mouth with her hand. She even goes as far as raising one single eyebrow as if daring the girl to do otherwise but Lexa knows better. 

"No, listen Lexa. I decided what's best for our school spirit." Lexa gently lowers Clarke hand from her mouth and speaks. Traces of amusement and annoyance in her voice makes Clarke relax for a second. "You thought having a dance just because we won our first football national championship was appropriate?" 

"Well yes, since it was because of my secret girlfriend that we won. So excuse me for celebrating her success." Clarke says matter of fact and sees for the first time the coy smile that she loves so much since Lexa pulled her in the room. It secretly did things to her underwear. 

"Clarke, you don't have to do that." Lexa starts but Clarke rolls her eyes at her and places her hands behind her neck, while Lexa's arms automatically go around her girlfriend's waist. They both sigh softly, like an automatic reflex when they’re in each other’s arms. 

"Of course I have to, you deserve it babe." Lexa still thinks it's a waste of money but not a waste of time since it ever is, if she's with Clarke. 

"Ok, I will let you, only if-“ Clarke knows what’s coming next, or thinks she knows so she protests. “Lexa!” 

Lexa rolls her eyes because she knows Clarke was already jumping into conclusions on her own. But this was not what she would expect. Hell, her heart is beating faster than normal by finally admitting what she wanted all along but was too cowardly to do it. “Only if you accept to be my date then." 

Clarke’s shock is evident but she masks it with a sincere grin and pecks her on the lips. "So we're finally telling everyone that we're together?" 

A single nod from the brunette makes Clarke's heart flutter with anticipation. 

“So, do you want to go with me?” It's been months since she has wanted to show everyone that Lexa was hers and she was Lexa's, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

"You bet your sweet ass I want to go with you." Lexa rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless at her girlfriend. She kisses her awaiting lips for a while when they hear the obvious sound of whispers outside the door. 

They could bet their friends were the culprits behind the door. 

They kiss one more time before Clarke steps out of the embrace and goes to open the door when Lexa's hand grabs hers and stops her midway. "Next time just ask me.” She’s referring to decisions on school matters. “Just know that next time there will be consequences if you don't do what I say." 

Clarke gulps and her eyes turn a darker shade of blue thinking of all the things Lexa could do to her if she disobeyed her again. "What kind?" She asks with raspiness in her voice.   
Lexa only smirks at her. "I will let you know tonight." She opens the door and a couple of their friends fall from the force. 

She only rolls her eyes because mostly it's Clarke's friends on the floor while her friends just stand waiting impatiently for her behind the delinquent group. She turns one more time to "glare" and smirk at Clarke when she's being pushed against the lockers by her and her soft but demanding lips. 

Everyone gasps at the display but they can't say they're not surprised by the sudden turn of events. I mean they were not fooling anyone but seeing them was different from thinking of the possibility. When Clarke stops the kiss, now she's the one smirking at her. "What happened to telling everyone at the party?" Lexa asks after breathing heavily. 

"I couldn't wait, and I can't wait to show you tonight how much I wanted this."

“Oh you’re so on.”


End file.
